


How you doin'?

by Enigma13



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: But I wanted to be first, F/M, I Had To, I REGRET NOTHING, I ship it so hard now, Post Raw, This is a quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma13/pseuds/Enigma13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha needed to find Enzo to thank him for tonight. Just to say thank you. She swears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How you doin'?

**Author's Note:**

> I had to. I'm so sorry. I wanted to be first and I just loved their dynamic. I loved Charlotte and Jericho as well, but I needed to write this. I ship it so hard now, and I don't regret anything. Maybe the shortness, but it was what I could come up with on the fly.

“How you doin’?”

Sasha watched Enzo fight off a smile, “I think that’s my line.” He pressed the ice pack closer to his cheek. He’d taken a nasty Codebreaker from Jericho after the match. Up until Charlotte had hit that Natural Selection out of nowhere, they’d been a pretty good team. Cass had been so worried that he’d taken Enzo straight to medical. So fast, in fact, that Sasha hadn’t gotten a chance to say thanks. So she was here now to check on him.

“Doesn’t answer my question, Amore.” She sized him up and down, and was struck again what kind of figure he cut. He might have been smaller than most of the guys, but Sasha was pretty short compared to some of the girls in the locker room, and they both still put up a big fight despite that. She also respected him for coming out there even when he didn’t have to. That was the only reason she was here. Respect.

“I’ll be alright. My goddaughter hits harder than that washed up musician.” He gave her a little wide-eyed grin and Sasha couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Good. Well, thank you for coming out there, even though you didn’t have to.” She watched him tilt his head in confusion.

“Course I had to come out there. Gs and Bauses gotta stick together, ya know? You're the champ. They gotta respect you, so I thought I’d come and make them give it to ya. Sorry it didn’t work out too well.” He looked sheepish, with his head down and hands in his lap that Sasha couldn’t help but compare him to a kicked puppy. So adorable and sweet.

“I’ll get her some other time. I’m still the only champion and I’ll definitely be it for a long time. And even if it didn’t work out, we made a pretty good team until then.” She watched him grin at the floor, lifting his head up a tad to look at her, something sparking in his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah we did. We went together like peanut butter and jelly.” He looked incredibly happy by this fact, and again, he looked incredibly pleased by this. Sasha knew how his whole shtick went so she indulged him.

“How you doin’.” She watched his eyes light up as he searched her face. He smirked standing up in front of her. She backed up to allow him room.

“Like thunder and lightning.”

“How you doin’.”

“Like Bed and Breakfast.”

“How you doin’.”

“Like pen and paper.”

“How you doin’.”

“Like boyfriend and girlfriend.”

She felt a little flutter in her chest as her heart jumped. She schooled her facial expression from showing any surprise at all. She simply smirked and placed a hand on his chest, “Slow down there, stud. Let’s start with a date first.”

He got closer to her and she felt her breath catch at the proximity. He lowered his voice down to a whisper, seeming very pleased with himself. He winked at her, “How you doin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> So cute. SOOOOOOOO CUTE.


End file.
